Salle 39
by Mimicelkonador
Summary: UA-Deidara et Sasori étaient petits. Ils jouaient tranquillement. Mais leurs jeux furent interrompus. Et leurs rêves brisés. Par un homme surgi tout d'un coup d'une voiture et qui a enlevé Deidara. Le monde de Sasori s'est écroulé. Des années plus tard, il pense toujours à lui. Alors qu'il effectue des tâches peu reluisantes pour avoir de l'argent, il espère toujours revoir Deidara
1. Salle 39 - 1 Noirceur quotidienne

Partie 1: Noirceur quotidienne

-On s'aimera toujours, h'm?  
-Toujours!  
-Comme les grands?  
-Nan, pour toujours je te dis!  
- ..Ca me va! Je t'aime fort Saso!  
-Moi aussi, fort fort!  
-Moi fort fort fort! H'm!  
-Tch, tu es vraiment têtu quand tu t'y mets!

Mon Deidara me sourit pour toute réponse. J'adore son sourire, il est si grand qu'on dirait qu'il va toucher ses oreilles. Je l'aime tellement! Je sais que c'est pour toujours! Les autres disent qu'à six ans, c'est trop tôt pour parler d'amour éternel, que ce ne sont que des rêves féériques de petits qui sont dans leur monde, mais ils ne comprennent pas. Ils ne comprennent pas ce que je ressens. Ils ne le voient pas comme je le vois. Ils ne voient pas ses grands yeux, ils ne l'entendent pas quand il rit aux éclats, ils ne sentent pas sa peau si douce, ils ne goûtent pas le sucré de ses lèvres. Il est juste unique, et ce que je ressens pour lui est si fort qu'à chaque fois que je suis à côté de lui, j'ai peur de m'envoler tellement je me sens heureux et léger. C'est sûrement pour ça que je serre tout le temps si fort sa main.

-J'adore regarder les nuages avec toi Sasou!  
-Moi aussi, parce que je te regarde toi!  
-Hey!

Je vois les joues de mon Dei se colorer d'un rouge écarlate, il est trop mignon! Je suis le seul à pouvoir le faire rougir, et j'adore ça!

C'est un après-midi particulièrement ensoleillé, alors mon Dei et moi on s'est allongé dans l'herbe du jardin. D'ailleurs, avec ce Soleil, je vois que mon Dei a très chaud.

-Mon Dei? T'as chaud?  
-Oui, ça fait deux heures qu'on est sous le Soleil quand même!  
-Oh? Bah viens, on va boire!

Je me lève et lui tend la main. Il la saisit et se met debout en titubant.

-Oh zut!

On se tourne vers l'interjection et voit un homme avec une mallette ouverte et son contenu, des feuilles en l'occurrence, répandu à terre. J'allais reprendre mon chemin quand mon Dei me chuchote à l'oreille.

-Attends, je vais lui faire une blague!

Il se dirige vers l'homme, et j'aperçois un petit feu d'artifice dans sa main. Mon Dei est un grand fan des feux d'artifice, il en a toujours sur lui et adore les allumer sous le nez des gens! Je plains d'avance cet homme.

-Attendez, je vais vous aider!  
-Ah, merci mon garçon!

Son sourire s'efface aussitôt quand un feu coloré jaillit de la main de mon Dei. Il fait un bond d'un mètre tandis que son 'agresseur' se tord de rire. J'ai envie de rire aussi, mais quand je vois le visage de l'homme, je me dis que quelque chose ne va pas.

-Très bien, je voulais utiliser la méthode douce, mais visiblement..

Il saisit le bras de mon Dei qui panique et le balance dans sa grosse voiture avant de refermer la portière. J'accours tandis qu'il remonte dans la voiture et claque sa propre portière. Je crie et cours de toutes mes forces après la voiture. Je ne laisserai pas mon Dei partir! Je hurle à m'en arracher les cordes vocales. Soudain une autre voiture apparaît devant moi, comme sortie de nulle part, je la vois se rapprocher inexorablement de moi, le décor valse et plus rien.

[ ]

Onze ans plus tard.

[ ]

_Encore un jour se lève dans cette lugubre ambiance_

_Et je sors brusquement de mes rêves, je sens une défaillance, comme toujours_

_Il est huit heures du mat', j'ai appelé au secours_

_Je me suis encore senti si mal, un peu comme pris de court_

_Encore une journée où toute ma cohérence s'endort_

_Je me laisse porter puisqu'ici rien n'a de sens_

_Alors je vais errer, faire semblant d'être heureux_

_Pour aller gentiment me coucher mais demain rien n'ira mieux_

Et oui, déjà le jour et je pense déjà au moment où je vais me rendormir. C'est comme ça depuis longtemps. J'ai perdu tout goût à la vie. Je ne vis pas, je me laisse vivre. En marchant dans la rue, je regarde les lycéens et leurs amis. Je n'ai pas d'ami, parce que je ne vais pas vers les autres et quand ils viennent vers moi, je les rejette. Pour me punir de l'avoir laissé m'échapper. Lui. Celui à qui était dédiée ma vie. Mais passons, je n'ai pas envie de pleurer en arrivant au lycée, déjà que les autres me considèrent comme vulnérable.. Ils sont indécis, ils ne savent pas si je suis vulnérable ou farouche. Ils ignorent, parce que je ne les laisse pas me connaître.

Parallèlement à mes études minables, je fais des petits boulots à la demande. Ca peut être n'importe quoi pour n'importe qui, des fois je connais tout en détail et d'autres fois je ne sais pas trop ce que je dois faire, ni qui me le demande; je me contente de suivre les instructions. L'argent me sert à une seule chose: acheter des matériaux comme l'encre, la peinture, les crayons pour représenter une personne qui m'était chère avant que les souvenirs que j'ai dans mon esprit ne s'effritent pour finalement disparaître. Parfois je fais un portrait fidèle, parfois c'est de l'abstrait qui le représente. Sinon, chez moi, il y a toujours mes parents, qui essaient tant bien que mal de me parler, mais d'après eux, je suis fermé comme une huître.

J'entre à peine dans la cour que quelqu'un m'aborde. Je crois que cette personne est en terminale. Le garçon s'approche pour parler bas.

-Sasori, tu fais quoi après les cours?  
-Rien.  
-Parfait, tu vas aller en face du café 72, tu sais?  
-Oui.  
-A 18h30, sois pas en retard.

Il me remercie et s'en va. Et voilà, un de ces petits boulots. Ca va très vite, on vient, on me dicte et c'est bon. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre que cette journée passe.

[ ]

Dix-huit heures. Je me dirige d'un pas lent vers le bâtiment qui fait face au café 72, en l'occurrence un magasin en construction. Construction qui dure depuis 6 années. Une silhouette noire encapuchonnée est adossé à la porte qui semble pouvoir s'écrouler à tout moment. Je me poste devant l'homme. Il fait un signe de tête et entre dans le bâtiment, moi à sa suite. L'intérieur est gris et poussiéreux, des planches traînant un peu partout, les fenêtres cachées par du plastique.

-Ton travail va consister à livrer des corps, accompagné de deux autres personnes.

Quand je dis que ces boulots sont de tout et de n'importe quoi.

-Les horaires sont de nuit, d'une heure à cinq heures du matin.  
-C'est d'accord.  
-Tu commences cette nuit. Tiens, c'est l'adresse où tu te rendras.  
-Les livraisons sont toujours au même endroit?  
-Oui, les gens là-bas font de la récupération. "recyclage somatique" si on peut dire..

L'homme rit doucement. Quant à moi je repars. C'est plus rapide que de passer un entretien d'embauche et le salaire est élevé.


	2. Salle 39 - 2 Recyclage somatique

Partie 2: Recyclage somatique

Une heure du matin. Je me suis rendu à la fameuse adresse, qui est en l'occurrence un vieil immeuble de qualité qui est des moindres. Et j'observe d'un œil las le bâtiment miteux. Non mais vraiment.. Dire que je pourrais être chez moi. Mais il faut bien que je gagne de l'argent. Mes parents? Aucune envie de leur parler, comme d'habitude. Descend un homme de forte carrure, caractérisée par son pas lourd, suivi de près par un deuxième, frêle avec de grands et larges yeux gris terne. On se salue rapidement par un signe de tête. Je les suis, capuche toujours rabattue sur la tête. Non, je ne me donne pas un style quelconque, c'est juste qu'il fait un peu froid. On monte dans un camion, moi contre la vitre.

-On va chercher le corps et on l'emmène vite-fait.

Je ne prends même pas la peine de hocher la tête. Le véhicule démarre et se met à rouler, apparaissant et disparaissant dans la lumière des réverbères. Nous roulons une heure durant, dans un silence entrecoupé par les quelques paroles échangées des deux hommes dont j'ignore le nom. Au bout de cette heure, nous arrivons à un vieil et gigantesque entrepôt. Nous descendons, happés dans la nuit noire. Je suis le mouvement, nous entrons. Nous avançons vers le fond, dans l'éternelle obscurité. Quelqu'un sort de l'ombre et marmonne avec l'un d'entre nous. Après ça, nous nous rendons tous les quatre dans une autre pièce et immédiatement, l'odeur me soulève le cœur. Trois corps sont là, à découvert, dans un état approximativement correct. Il nous donne des draps et nous nous mettons au travail. Nous chargeons les cadavres discrètement dans notre camion. C'est dégoûtant. Le corps humain est dégoûtant quand il se décompose. Nous roulons, encore, encore et au bout d'une nouvelle heure on arrive dans un immeuble, miteux, à l'image des autres endroits où je suis allé cette nuit.

Nous nous stationnons au garage et descendons du véhicule, l'écho de nos pas rebondissant contre les murs gris et glacés. Nous montons dans un ascenseur étroit, sans que l'un de nous ne dise un mot. Nous arrivons au premier étage et les portes s'ouvrent en grinçant et la vision qui s'offre à nous contraste fortement avec l'extérieur. Si la rue, le garage et l'ascenseur sont froids et silencieux, l'intérieur de l'immeuble lui en revanche est bien éclairé et l'activité y règne. Des gens vont et viennent en parlant de choses et d'autres, portant d'étranges matériels dans leur mains, certains avec des masques et des blouses, d'autres habillés de costumes très chics. Tous s'activent dans une pagaille pourtant organisée. Il n'aurait pas semblé être si vivant vu de l'extérieur. On ne s'attarde pas et à peine nous avançons dans le couloir que quelqu'un nous aborde.

-Vous êtes le chargement n°483?  
-Oui! Où on les met?  
-Laissez-les là, on s'en charge. L'un de vous doit venir pour signer le recommandé.

Celui qui conduisait le véhicule y va. L'autre marmonne qu'il va boire quelque chose et je l'aperçois du coin de l'œil partir dans l'un des couloirs. Et moi, faute de mieux à faire, je marche. Quelques portes sont entre-ouvertes ou même entièrement ouvertes. Je regarde à l'intérieur en passant, et d'après ce que je vois, ces corps sont utilisés pour faire des expériences comme on peut en voir dans certains films d'horreur, avec des fils sortant par tous les orifices corporels, ou de la récupération d'organes, comme s'ils se prenaient pour des sauveurs agissant au nom d'une noble cause. Je vois aussi des corps uniquement allongés, à l'état intact, leur peau diaphane éblouissant sous les lumières braquées dessus, le visage serein; ou complètement mutilés, la face ravagée, le sang coagulant sur leur épiderme sèche, des entailles faites méthodiquement, le ventre divisé, aux peaux écartées l'une de l'autre, laissant apercevoir un tas d'organes brillants. Ca donne faim tout cela.

Et dire que des endroits comme ça, il y en a un peu partout. En tout cas, c'est une illusion de penser qu'on peut y entrer comme on veut. En apparence, nous sommes rentrés facilement dans le garage et tout cela, mais c'est tout un système, où tout le monde est surveillé, pour prévenir tout dérapage. Ceux qui y travaillent ont été bien mis à l'épreuve et sont constamment gardé à l'œil par des plus hauts gradés. Et quelqu'un, ou plusieurs personnes sont à la tête de tout ça, à la tête de l'industrie du 'recyclage somatique'. C'est un système facilement assimilable à une organisation mafieuse. Ils disent qu'il faut bien que ces corps servent à quelque chose. Leur système s'appuie sarcastiquement sur la devise "Rien ne se perd, rien ne se crée, tout se transforme". Les corps ne disparaissent pas, et des produits de consommation ne se créent pas. Alors les corps sont transformés en produits. Les produits servent aux gens de tous les jours jusqu'à ce qu'ils meurent à leur tour. La boucle est bouclée.

Je suis sorti de mes pensées par quelque chose qui retient mon regard. Je me stoppe et secoue la tête pour remettre mes idées au clair. Je recule d'un pas et regarde par une porte très légèrement ouverte. Je vois de l'agitation, plusieurs personnes qui s'affairent.

Et une silhouette dont j'avais depuis longtemps abandonné la lubie de revoir passe devant mes yeux dans cette salle. Une silhouette aux longs cheveux dorés comme des rayons solaires. Mon cœur s'arrête puis accélère et le temps semble s'arrêter instantanément. Je reste figé comme la pierre. Il continue de bouger entre d'autres personnes autour d'un corps allongé. Je n'entends plus rien et mon champ de vision semble se rogner petit à petit autour de lui. Est-ce un rêve? Est-ce une hallucination? Est-ce possible? Est-ce bien lui? Je n'y crois pas.. Mes yeux s'écarquillent progressivement et je me sens bizarre, j'ai chaud et froid en même temps. Après toutes ces années, ne suis-je pas atteint d'une folie hallucinatoire? Suis-je si désespéré que je crois le voir à travers quelqu'un d'autre? Mais ces cheveux.. Je pourrais les reconnaître entre les six milliards de têtes peuplant cette planète.. _Est-ce lui?.._

-Hé, Sasori!

L'appel met un temps à me parvenir. Je sursaute sans me détourner pour autant. Je ne peux pas partir. Pas maintenant! Il faut que je sois sûr.. Que je vérifie.. Mais je ne vais tout de même pas débarquer dans la pièce, comme ça, et lui demander comment il s'appelle! Devrais-je? Je me ferais jeter dehors à coup sûr. Car nous ne sommes pas censés entrer dans toutes les pièces comme si nous étions chez nous. Mais il faut que je saisisse ma chance. Quoique ma chance ne risque pas de s'envoler d'ici demain. Oui, si je reviens demain, ça devrait aller. J'espère. Pour une fois, j'espère quelque chose.

-On y va! Dépêche-toi!

J'arrache à contrecœur mon regard de cette imitation de mirage et marche tel un automate vers l'ascenseur qui va me replonger dans ma réalité, le regard absent, encore sous le choc, repensant à ce blond mystérieux. Le trajet jusqu'au camion se fait sans aucune parole de la part de l'un d'entre nous, comme une habitude déjà acquise. Ce n'est que peu après que nous ayons pris la route que je me décide à parler.

-On retournera livrer à chaque fois ici?  
-Euh oui, sauf changement de dernière minute, ce sera toujours là.  
-Et sont-ce toujours les mêmes personnes qui y travaillent?  
-Ca dépend le grade! Si c'est comme nous, ça a peu de chances de changer, si c'est comme toi, ça peu changer à n'importe quel moment.

Mon voisin aux yeux gris me lance un regard étonné, sûrement parce que c'est la première fois qu'il m'entend parler. Je n'y prête aucune attention. Est-ce que c'était réellement lui? Je dois savoir. Je dois lui parler la nuit suivante, il le faut. S'il n'est plus là, je demanderai, s'ils ne veulent pas me le dire, je les forcerai, je m'arrangerai. Je dois savoir. Si jamais c'est lui.. Et après toutes ces années, se souviendrait-il de moi? Et si ce n'est pas lui.. Et bien je continuerai comme j'ai toujours fait.

Pour une fois depuis si longtemps, j'ai hâte que demain arrive. J'ai l'espoir. Que les choses changent, que ce soit lui, que tout recommence comme avant, que je le retrouve, après toutes ces années passées à penser sans cesse à lui. Mon ventre se tord en se remémorant inlassablement ces cheveux dorés virevoltant comme un souffle de vent. Espoir. Une sensation presque de bonheur qui m'emplit lentement, s'insinuant dans mes veines, dans mon corps, comme un doux poison qui me rend un peu plus vivant. En espérant que je subirai pas une désillusion..


End file.
